The Nature's Beholder
by xDarkSpace
Summary: After a week in paradise, the ponies freaked out when their beloved friend Fluttershy has vanished. There has been rumors of everypony that says Fluttershy will never see Equestria again. Determined, Twilight Sparkles and her friends trekked into a precarious adventure back to paradise, turning out to have dark secrets and a lunatic tribe. Will they ever see the elegant Fluttershy?


_Note: This is the first story I ever attempted. This is just me showing what kind of abilities I have. If you have time, please give me some feedback._

Chapter 1: A Dreadful Dream and an Evil Reality

The hollow noise of the wind escalates as Fluttershy's vision became more visible. She had been lying under blankets of snow for a while. After a few minutes of feeling the deep freeze of the snow, her awareness was just enough to motionlessly rise up to her 4 hooves.

The ferocious snowstorm was just the beginning of her confusion. She circumspect the entire alienated place, checking any hints of civilization. Neither pony nor animal had laid a flesh on this tundra. Standing still here on this closed world made her think about all her friends she knew. Did she misstep into this abyss? Could her friends forgotten her? She overthanked, giving herself a brief headache.

Fluttershy's attention had been recovered. Her hooves steadily smushed the ice bits of the snow. The noise spooked her out a bit, causing her eyes to stare down at the ground. Holding on for dear life at the thread of her red and green striped scarf, she cautiously trekked, trying to find the smallest hint of shelter.

As she meandered across the endless plains of the tundra, the cloudy fog made room for a speckled light of green on top of the horizontal line. She didn't notice what was happening in her line of sight. After a few feet of trenching, more dots of green seem to converge together, giving a distinct look of plant life. Fluttershy decided to look up for what it seems, or could be, her home sweet home.

With all her momentum, she ran with all her strength despite her prolonged frostbite. When she approaches, the plant is a tree. She knew what her eyes perceive to be. Her home sweet home was waiting for her.

She became awry as she view the tree. Blankets of snow cover up most of the leaves and wood like the top of an icee. The front door made her feel her welcomed; So welcomed in fact she ignored the eerie cold on her skin and sweat till her eyes felt moisture and shut them for a while. After she opens wide, she sees the reality of her situation. She looked around one last time briefly to get her head out of the fog. She seen the branches developed long icicles that was somehow taller than her. It didn't do much to make fluttershy rush to the inside of her home sweet home.

Once she hurried to be safe from the nature's sheer bitter side, the wooden door whished so hard that the snow from the front side of her home sweet home came tumbling down like a manmade mist.

It made a horrendous noise that sounded like broken glass falling. She felt intimidated but it went away at ease as she knows she is safe in her home sweet home.

Fluttershy than heard the rumbling of soft steps of paws, coming towards her. The wooden ground squeaks as her animals approach the center of the room. She had not yet breathed a whisper until now. With her eyes glued onto the animals, she uncluttered her mind and mumbled "Excuse me, are you all okay?"

Silent echoes bounced around the room and in and out the ears of all her unique furry friends. The 10 stood there lifelessly, glancing straight at her with no intentions. Realizing that her voice didn't gave them a direct answer, she repeats what she said in a more concerning and dignified way.

"Are you all okay?"

The animals stare at fluttershy's fearful blue eyes. She waited a few more seconds to step 1 hoof closer to them. The planks creaked with such age that it made a noise louder than herself. Her furry friends than quickly scattered off from each corner and side away from her, diffusing into nothingness.

But 1 remained. The eyes of her furry friend showed only total blackness. Its fur wasn't all heavenly. It gave off some dark scars that spread around its eyes to its hips. It was unnatural for angel, and it was unnatural for Fluttershy to make her jaw dropped in fear.

Before she lowered down to angel's eye view, he scurries off. Although he wasn't daunted by her, his senses around the house made him go straight out the door. Fluttershy was clueless; she closes her eyes to feel apologetic. She feared for whatever she did but she doesn't even know when the last time she left here.

When she tried to get her mind out of the gutter, she physically felt a wave of heat passed over her. The lines of fur aligned up to the sky. She grinds her teeth, silently screeches as she put her 2 arms on top of her noggin. She pressed down on the floor, giving herself a thought of luck. She hoped that this unseen force was just her illusion, and not the storm's.

With all her curiosity she peeked on her front wall. It was there, just still protecting her home sweet home. She then saw the walls beginning to turn into blobs of liquid. It sounded like bubbles form by lava. The storm was playing a dreadful game in her mind. Fluttershy's headache came back again and it was worse than before. She jittered around like any pony were to when they are anticipating a gift on their jolly birthdays

All walls than melted like ice cream and the furniture were blobby and so were the poor furry friends of fluttershy's. All she focused on is how death will be like. She knew that she was seconds away from the bitterness of death. The headache spread around like wildfire. The unbearable pain made her think hope were not inches but light-years away. Her last words came up to her mind. She glazed up the unrecognizable ceiling and notice that a large blob was about to drop dead on her. She than finally empty her lungs with a scream so loud it shakes the world around her and the blob touchdown onto her face. She was blinded by the impaled force of it and then faster than you can think, she saw just whiteness. It faded into a new shade of grey, perhaps a dull green.

Her head swung up by her own scream of trouble. She swiftly covered her ears for what she had done. Her eardrums ringed out of her while she closed her eyes to wait for something to happen.

After a while, she opened all her senses to see where is she at. The afterlife looked like what you see in horror movies she thought. The cubicle was poorly litted, showing what little it has to offer. The door she saw was severely secured with multiple locks. Covering inch by inch of the side; most of the locks was very foreign to her. She sees a couple of beds that belong to a hospital, perhaps an abandon one. Her conscious wanted her to get off the bed but it would worry the doctors, but it was just a dumbfounded guess.

I can't be held hostage she thought. With such elegance of fluttershy's it wouldn't harm anypony or her furry friends. She was so mad and utterly confused, her 4 hooves lifted off the muddle bed and she then scrutinized on every corner of the room with a disturb look on her precious face.

Her hooves clopped against the rusted blue tiles of the room while she pushed aside curtains. She only had seen what she saw earlier. Her mess was obnoxious. Curtains slightly ripped, tabs and pills diverged across the damp surface, and wheels squeaked from supporting the wrecked beds. She weeps upon the floor, holding on to her eyes. Her mind can't let go of questions unanswered. When she had enough time to control her tears, a distinct hiss shakes her off guard.

Some green smoke infected the air rapidly as it precariously exits the holes on the walls causing it to break to become bigger ones. She slipped down across the floor from all the hisses that daunted her. She was deadlocked, her head turned parallel to something large. It was dark and it seemed to attract her to go towards it. Her left hoof vaguely attempted to reach the bit of matter in it but she was too busy choking on the mysterious green smoke...

Your imagery started to fade away by the grainy texture you see on televisions. Somepony did watch all of this, all this suffer and evil crime, by some security cameras. It couldn't handle the thick smoke that altered the connection towards their system. The pony with a long, thick hair had stared onto the speckles of grain. His neck bended his hair towards the screen. It was the only pony there to watch fluttershy's eyes see death. The pony whispered "subject has been exterminated." thru the tiny microphone...

* * *

"Rainbow dash! Get down over here! We'll find her together." A call from the plains of Ponyville came down on Twilight Sparkle's voice. It was a windy day, Gusts of the wind shifted here as blades of grasses danced along the field. She was panting from all the running and hollering she caused to get rainbow dash's attention. She scrambled across the sky like a cobweb for hours. Her wings were aching from free flying all over Ponyville. Twilight was ages away from her for the last 10 minutes until this instant.

Rainbow dash zips down near to twilight, landing with a worried look on her face. She never appeared so unstable before, like someone threatened her. It was too out of the ordinary. Her wings were red from all the work she had done to find the pony. She didn't care one bit of her physical condition. She ran towards twilight with eyes wide open, holding on for dear life with 2 hooves on her friend.

After 6 seconds of heavy breathing, she spat out,

"They took her!"


End file.
